Keeping Secrets
by Leveragelover
Summary: Small loosely related Nate/Sophie fics about their relationship after San Lorenzo. Originally a one-shot called The Necklace. Read and review!
1. The Necklace

A/N: Add on to San Lorenzo. The necklace that Sophie wears has her real name on it (long story on how I found that out) it's the large dog tag pendant by Cari Jewelry. Enjoy cause I don't own Leverage ;)

The Necklace

"Uh oh" Sophie mumbled chewing her bottom lip

"That's one way to put it" Nate replied tiredly

"What are we gonna do Nate?" Sophie asked worried

"I don't know I wasn't the drunk one" Nate hissed

"Drunk?" Sophie exclaimed, "I was not drunk I barely had a glass of wine!"

"I had a shot of whiskey, some rum, and..." Nate trailed off "oh"

"See I was right!" Sophie said victoriously

"Wait a minute," Nate said glaring at her "you manipulated me, you greedy bitch"

"You don't regret it do you" Sophie said smirking. Nate opened his mouth trying to form a word by nothing came out

"Well then," Sophie said looking at Nate an evil smirk spreading across her face

"Well then," Nate said smirking back at her "I see we're on the same page"

"Of course" Sophie replied

"We better get going then, before Parker shows up and she won't be knocking" Nate said rolling his eyes. They both clambered out of bed Nate grabbing clothes from his suitcase and Sophie taking hers from the closet.

"I'll change in the bathroom you can change in here" Sophie commanded

"Are you-" Nate started but she had already shut the door. Nate began putting jeans and a t-shirt on when he noticed a necklace on the floor. He picked it up quickly rushing to see what it was before Sophie came back out. Inscribed on the front of the dog tag pendant was the word Gina. He heard the door handle ruffle and he dropped the necklace on the floor and pretended to be inconspicuous. Sophie came out a moment later dressed in dark jeans and a purple blouse.

"Where's my necklace!" she practically yelled

"Um I don't know look around the floor or something" Nate replied scanning the floor. He bent down and picked up the gold pendant on the silver necklace and handed it to Sophie. She ripped it out of his hands glaring at him before rushing back into the bathroom. "A thanks would be nice! I need the bathroom when you're down too" Nate yelled after her

"Almost down" Sophie yelled through the door. Not a minute later she came out of the bathroom her hair somewhat put together and her necklace hanging around her neck. She started throwing things into her suitcase not caring what order they were in. Nate just slid into the bathroom staring at Sophie like she was completely mad. Nate was out of the bathroom in just 2 minutes calmly putting his things away.

"Why aren't you rushing? Aren't you worried they'll come back?" Sophie questioned

"I'm not worried about it" Nate replied calmly

"Thanks for making me rush" Sophie spat back, Nate just chuckled.

"So considering the recent events do you think you'll tell me your real name?" Nate questioned, trying to keep a smirk from appearing.

"Guess" was her best response. Nate walked up closer to her until their mouths were just an inch apart.

"Gina" Nate said grabbing her necklace. Sophie gasped slightly her eyes turning angry then soft.

"You bastard, you read my necklace." Sophie breathed out before slapping him across the face. Then she grabbed his face roughly and brought her lips to his. He let her take control for a few seconds, the kiss deepening before he pulled away.

"The-team-doesn't-need-to-know" Nate said gasping for breath in between words

"Of course" Sophie replied kissing him on the cheek before walking out of the room.  
>0-0-0-0-0<br>"So I'll just keep calling you Sophie so the team won't notice that something's...different" Nate whispered. Nate and Sophie both sat in first class on the plane back to Boston.

"Of course! If they found out that would be completely and utterly embarrassing" Sophie exclaimed. Nate just started at her like it was a bad thing.  
>(Meanwhile back in coach)<p>

"They think they're so smart don't they" Eliot mumbled

"What" Hardison asked

"Oh nothing" Eliot replied with a smile

"No, it's something" Hardison challenged,

"Wait what's something?" Parker interjected

"Okay here's the thing," Eliot said leaning over by both of them. "Nate and Sophie are sooo sleeping together"

"Really how'd you know?" Hardison asked high intrigued

"What does that mean?" Parker asked

"Seriously you're gonna do that" Hardison said staring at her

"Anyway I know because when I went there it was 100% obvious someone was in there. You could tell by the suitcase the clothes everywhere and the fact we didn't know where Sophie was. 3 valid reasons right there." Eliot said happily

"Ohhhh now I get it" Parker interjected

"We can't let them know they'll be so angry" Hardison added, "deal?"

"Deal" Parker and Eliot said in unison

A/N 2: Reviews!


	2. The Blade

**A/N: This story takes place before The Hot Potato Job. Sophies POV is pretty depressing so skip it if you want or just read the end when it gets all N/S like. I don't own Leverage!**

The Blade

Sophies POV

Hate. Anger. Pain. Loss. Gone. This isn't what my life should be like. I have a family and a man that loves me what else do I need. Yet I'm sitting in the dark by myself, mourning. I cry myself to sleep hungry to fill the void eating me from the inside. The blade calls my name telling me to let it help. I fall into its comforting cries letting it release the pain. I press it to my wrist wincing at the blade cutting through my skin. Tear fall from my eye stinging the open cut on my wrist. I hide the cuts from my team making sure they don't become worried. I pretend to be my regular self but the mask is starting to fade. Nate can tell something's up with me and he bothers me about it night and day. Eliot keeps trying to get me to crack putting me under guilt when he gets a chance. Parker and Hardison are looking at me like I'm an alien, avoiding me at all costs. But I don't change and I know I should. The blood spills down my wrist dripping on my legs. I lick the blood off my wrist and break into a fit of sobs. I cry myself to sleep my dreams turning into a twisted nightmare.

Nates POV

Sophie knew she wouldn't be able to hide it forever. I've been watching her since she's been different, noticing pattern in her clothing and mood. I couldn't stand what she was doing to herself it was absolutely disturbing. She would cut her wrists and try to hide it from the team. I was driving over there now determined not to let her go crazy. They black night was full of shadows and demons lunging out to grab me. I flick the brights on my car and go faster my heart beat speeding up. I pulled up in front of the brick building parking my car closet to the door. I almost run up to the elevator jabbing the button furiously. I can feel it now the demon that's invading this building. The elevator moves down slower then molasses and I rush to the stairs. I bound up to the 4th floor jumping two at a time. I find door 44 and knock on it. No answer. I knock louder. No answer. I try the door. It's locked. I pull out the lock picks Parker gave me. I shove them in the lock moving them like she had showed me. It opens with a satisfying click and I open it quietly. I hear screaming from inside and I turn the lights on in a flash. I grab a knife from the butcher block in the kitchen and run towards her room. It hold the knife in front of me prepared for the worst. No ones in the room except her, she looks sound asleep. I walk over to her but she flips over screaming again. I jump back frightened at her scream. I feel stuck to the ground but I force myself to move. I rush over shaking her awake. Her eyes flash open and she screams when she sees me.

Third person POV

"Nate! You scared the living shit out of me!" Sophie yelled

"Sophie you need to get out of here" Nate said urgently

"What?" Sophie asks confused

"Are you dressed?" Nate asks quickly

"Just in my shorts and shirt" Sophie replies taken back

"Ok get out of bed we have to go" Nate said grabbing stuff from her closet and dresser

"Nate what the hell are you doing?" Sophie yelled. Nate just continued to grab stuff from her closet. He threw a pair of shoes at Sophie who catched them unconsciously. She puts them on and Nate drags her out of the room and down the hall.

"Nate what the hell!" Sophie screams. Nate opens the door to the stairs running down them, Sophie protesting behind him. They run out of the building and Nate jumps in the car. Sophie sits down and buckles herself in panting from the running.

"Sophie that place is tearing you apart. I've been watching you I know what you're doing and now I'm helping you. You can't be cutting yourself anymore I won't allow it. There was some demon in there I could feel it I needed to get you out of there quickly. Don't feel ashamed or guilty or angry it was NOT your fault. You'll have to stay with one of us until we find a place for you to live. Sophie I don't want to lose you again." Nate said his voice becoming soft at the end

"Thank you Nate. I don't understand the demon thing but thanks for saving me from the blade." Sophie said slowly.

"Soph I-I-I" Nate started

"It's ok Nate you don't have to put yourself under more pressure" Sophie said comfortingly. She heard his breath shudder and she looks at him worried. "Nate are you crying?" Sophie asked. She saw Nate nod his head through the thick blackness. He pulled up to the bar and opened the door slowly. It was a chilling 20 degrees and Sophie was freezing. Nate handed her the robe he had grabbed from her apartment. They walked down into the bar shuddering from the cold, grabbing full glasses of liquor.

"Nate can I stay with you?" Sophie asked shyly

"Yeah but I don't have an extra room though" Nate said flatly

"That's ok I can sleep in your bed with you" Sophie said trying not to push Nate to hard

"Fine with me. By the way I have a surprise for you" Nate said with a smirk

"What?" Sophie asked interested

"This" Nate said. He leaned over and kissed her gently. Sophie gasped but didn't pull away. She kissed him back feeling the world stand still. Nate put a hand through her hair moving closer to her. She pulled away for a second gasping for breath before Nate pulled her back into a more fierce kiss. There relationship had changed forever because of one simple blade.

**A/N: Reviews! I'm open to constructive criticism;) Prompts, ideas, improvements, likes, dislike?**


	3. The Shirt

A/N: So this is based off The Hot Potato Job the dialogue may not be exact but whatever. I'll do ones like this (from the show) with Nate and Sophie and then Hardison, Parker, and Eliot talking at the end. Every now and then there will be one I made up. The next one will be off of The Boiler Room Job when the rest of the crew "figures" out their secret. I don't really care if I spelled Verd Agra right. Oh and I don't own Leverage!

The Shirt

Nate opened his eyes groaning at the blinding daylight. He heard the soft thump of someone walking down the stairs. Nate looked over to see Sophie smiling with his blue shirt in her hand.

"We were being spontaneous" Sophie said with not a trace of guilt. "Living in the moment," she said and Nate just laughed. Sure he thought sarcastically truth was she just couldn't resist him. He mentally cursed at himself for thinking that and then focused on the conversation.

"They call it San Lorenzo" Sophie said smiling at him

"Oh is that what they call it?" Nate replied humorously. Sophie bit her bottom lip thinking about what to say next.

"Now Sophie I-uh-I-don't-want-a-um-uh-real-relationship" Nate sort of stuttered out regretting it as soon as he said it.

"Of course you don't" Sophie said happily pretending like she didn't care. Nate played along thinking that she didn't want a relationship either. Truthfully they both did. "We're just friends with extras! There's nothing wrong with that."

By now Nate had buttoned up his blue shirt and was walking over to Sophie who was sitting on a chair. Suddenly the door opened and Hardison walked in talking mid-sentence along with Eliot and Parker. Nates eyes widened and he turned the other direction zipping up the fly to his pants and then casually returning to the conversation. Hardison was briefing them on their newest job to take down Verd Agra and get the girls super potato back.

"Verd Agra is hurting this girl right in plain sight," Sophie said loudly glaring at Nate trying to get him to look behind him. Nate looked behind him and saw her bra hanging from the stairs. He stood in front of it so the team wouldn't see. His attempts to get it and move it failed and he dropped it. Eliot just stared at him and Nate tried not to raise any red flags. Parker then turned around and did some strange thing with her hands like she was trying to tell Eliot and Hardison something.

"What? What is it?" Hardison asked but Parker just shook him off. Nate them walked over to Hardison but before he could say something Nates phone rang. He felt for it in his shirt pocket and then saw Sophie grabbing it from his jacket on her chair.

"Haha his jacket is on my chair" Sophie sorta mumbled. Parker looked at Hardison with a raised eyebrow slightly confused.

"Ok stall them until we can get there" Nate said into the phone.

(Later at "dinner")

"We're not just getting dinner are we?" Nate asked ass he finished eating his food.

"Well that all depends" Sophie replied, her vague answer annoying Nate.

"Sophie c'mon tell me" Nate almost begged.

"Well aren't you a greedy bastard" Sophie replied surprised

"Dammit I didn't mean to say that" Nate cursed

"That's ok I like doing stuff after dinner anyway, your house again?" Sophie asked with an evil smirk

"Sure why not" Nate replied grinning. They waiter walked up and handed them the black credit card book thing and walked away.

"Nate why don't you call me by my real name when we're alone?" Sophie asked

"Well it's simple if I get in habit of calling you Gina when we're alone then I might slip up when the team is here" Nate said monotonously

"Hmm far enough" Sophie pouted.

"Love don't be mad, now come on we have some business to take care of" Nate said putting his arm around her and leading her to the car. Sophie smiled up at him and rest her on his shoulder. She didn't care what anyone else thought not even the team because right now she was perfectly happy.

(Sometime later that night after the job while Nate and Sophie are out)

"Guys I think I've figured it out" Parker said sitting on the couch in Nates apartment along with Eliot and Hardison

"What?" both Eliot and Hardison asked,

"Well you know your conspiracy about Nate and Sophie sleeping together?" Parker asked

"Yeah I remember" Eliot said seriously

"It's true!" Parker said happily

"How do you know?" Hardison asked clearly unimpressed

"Now why would Sophie and Nate wear the same shirt 2 days in a row and get dinner 2 days in a row. Next, you could she Sophies bra strap the first day she wore that shirt and not the next. Then Nate was actin strange at the briefing and so was Sophie. Now those are some pretty solid pieces of evidence right there." Parker said confidently

"Well now that I think about it you're right" Eliot said slowly

"See Nate and Sophie sleeping together! I have a feeling the longer they try to hide it the worse it's gonna be for them when we supposedly find out" Parker said putting air quotations around find out.

"They must think we're stupid" Hardison said offended

"We should probably get going then, I'm sure they'll be here in like 5 minutes" Eliot said poking at his phone

"God, just think about this for a second... we have to leave our friend Nates apartment so he can sleep with our other friend Sophie and then hide it from us." Hardison said in his usual help-me tone.


	4. The Words

**A/N: Ok I'm an idiot I told you the next one would be for the boiler room job but I didn't post it. This is because I thought I already posted it. So you guys are lucky you get 3 chapter in less then 24 hours but that means less updates in the future for a little bit. I (sadly) don't own Leverage!**

The Words

"That looks great on you" Nate said as he walked in the door.

"Well don't be surprised, you picked it out" Sophie said putting her arms through the straps of the dress. Nate walked over and zipped the back of the dress up for her, his brain moving a million miles an hour.

"Well I better get undressed" Nate murmured his eyes scanning Sophie.

"I think you mean changed Nate" She replied with a smirk.

"Uh right" Nate mumbled.  
>Eliot burst through the door frantically his glasses slipping down his nose.<p>

"Hurry up they just pulled in" Eliot said monotonously.

"Why don't you stall them in the lobby for a second" Nate said flatly. Eliot rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut. Nate then realized that Eliot saw them in a somewhat compromising position, but he didn't think Eliot would think to much about it.

"I should probably go, I can't be in here when Hardison and Craig get here" Sophie said frantically. Nate nodded and Sophie slipped out of the door quietly.

(When Nate is trapped in the boiler room being interrogated by Greg Sherman)

"Did your Chocolate Whisperer tell you this?" Greg asked,

"No she's legit, she has nothing to do with this" Nate said casually

"Cause you're sleeping with her?" Greg said with a laugh. Nate squinted at him confused and angry that he would say that.

"I can see it in your body language when you're together. It's in your eyes when you look at her. You two have a carnal relationship" Greg said confidently

(On the other end of the coms)

"See he's just tryin to rattle Nate" Sophie stuttered out

"You did say he reads people better then anyone you know" Parker said suspiciously

"Y'all nasty" Hardison said disgusted

"Bu-uh-wha" Sophie tried to say

(Sophie is holding ice on Nates neck; after the team leaves)

"Well so much for our secret" Sophie said disappointedly

"I was surprised by how they reacted" Nate said some-what happily

"I was surprised too I didn't think they would handle it that well" Sophie said in agreement

"Do you think they knew?" Nate asked suddenly worried

"Ughh Nate can we talk later" Sophie whined accidentally hitting Nate in the neck with the ice

"Ow! Sophie watch it!" Nate groaned

"Sorry!" Sophie yelped. "Nate can I stay the night? I don't think you should be home alone with this neck injury."

"Um sure I don't mind" Nate said with an I-can take-care-of-myself look. "I'll probably be asleep all night so you'll have to find another way to entertain yourself." Nate said with a smirk

"You're so bad" Sophie said her cheeks burning

"Why thank you very much" Nate said in an Elvis accent. The both started laughing at his fail of an Elvis impersonation.

"So what's are plan for the job tomorrow?" Sophie asked subtly

"Eliot's flying Greg out to Ecuador and Hardison is going to be monitoring his off-shore accounts. And Parker, well we will get her to do something so we have the day to ourselves" Nate said putting his hand on Sophies

"I like the way you think" Sophie purred

"So can we go to bed now" Nate said looking her straight in the eyes

"Sure, let's go to bed" Sophie said in comforting voice

(The next morning after Nates neck has healed)

"My neck is all better!" Nate said happily as Sophie made her way down the stairs

"That's great love" Sophie mumbled out, "what's for breakfast?"

"Your favorite" Nate said smiling

"You didn't?" Sophie asked in disbelief

"But I did" Nate said happily

"Nate that place is like 2 hours away and it's only like 10 in the morning" Sophie said overwhelmed with joy

"Who's the man" Nate said pointing at him

"You are!" She said back. She practically jumped in his arms giving him a hug. "Thanks Nate"

"Anything for you" Nate said sweetly, "now would you like to eat the breakfast I spent so much time going to get?"

"Hell yes!" Sophie said sitting down in front of the steaming hot food. She took a bite closing her eyes as if going to paradise.

"You're enjoying it?" Nate asked slightly amused. She just nodded her head not bother to open her eyes

"Nate these are they best crêpes ever! How can I thank you? Sophie asked through a mouth full of food

"Well... I did get rid of everyone today so we have the day to ourselves" Nate said cocking his head to the side

"Well then" Sophie said grinning, "I'm sure we can keep ourselves busy."

**A/N 2: ^Implied but I wont explain...at least not now. So tell me what you guys think please I don't even care if it's a smiley face or a frowny face.**


	5. The Baseball

A/N: Oh whats this! Two chapters in one night! Well I just randomly thought of this and personally I find it hilarious. I don't own Leverage

The Baseball

"Hey Sophie you wanna go out today?" Nate asked above the newspaper

"Where were you planning on going?" Sophie asked through a mouthful of sandwich

"The park" Nate said casually

"Really and what are we gonna do?" Sophie asked

"Walk around admire the scenery, play a game" Nate said with a shrug

"A game?" Sophie asked surprised

"What's the American pass time" Nate asked seriously

"Sitting on your ass" Sophie replied hopelessly

"No, baseball" Nate said happily

"But I'm complete rubbish at American sports I'd rather play rugby it's much more civilized." Sophie whined

"I'll teach you since I used to be a pretty good player" Nate said smiling

"You playing baseball, now that is strange" Sophie said with a whistle

"I knew you would laugh but I still have a bat a ball and a mitt," Nate admitted

"Go get them" Sophie urged. Nate put down the newspaper and walked upstairs. He grabbed the bag from his closet and slumped it over his shoulder.

(Later at the park)

"Ok I'm going to throw it underhand and then you hit it with the bat" Nate said slowly

"I'm not an idiot Nate" Sophie retorted

"Well you aren't even holding it right" Nate sighed. He walked over and put his arms around her directing her hands into the proper position. Nate saw her blushing at his public display of affection and it made him laugh.

"Ok I think I got it, now throw it to me" Sophie with a hint of fear. Nate threw the ball lightly under hand and Sophie brought the bat down. She hit it but not vey hard just making it go a few feet.

"Look Nate I hit it!" Sophie cried out excitedly

"You did but watch how good I can do it" Nate gloated. Sophie watched as he threw the ball up in the air and swung around hitting the bat with a huge crack. The ball flew arcoss the sky a tiny little white blob on the bright blue. It fell over close to the woods probably 60 yards away from them. Nate ran over to get it panting by the time he got back.

"Ok why don't you try to hit it harder this time" Nate instructed

"Ok I'll try" Sophie replied chewing her bottom lip nervously. Nate threw the ball a little bit faster and Sophie hit it hard. The way the ball hit her bat caused it to go down hitting Nate in the crotch.

"Shit" Nate groaned bending over. Sophie just burst out laughing pointing at him.

"Oh my god that was hilarious!" Sophie cried out between laughs

"You hit that thing hard-" Nate started before Sophie started laughing again

"That didn't come out right! I mean I might have trouble walking cause of it" Nate rephrased

"Oh Nate now I feel bad" Sophie said hugging him

"Don't feel bad you'll pay for this and all will be well" Nate said normally

"Ok that's- wait a minute what do you mean I'm gonna pay?" Sophie asked suspiciously narrowing her eyes

"Hmmm I'll get back to you on that" Nate replied thinking.

"You want me to help you get up?" Sophie asked gently

"Just give me a minute" Nate said stretching out his legs. Nate grit his teeth a bit letting the pain subside in his hip area. He stood up slowly flexing his sore legs. It was strange that it would effect his legs and his hips too.

"You ready?" Sophie asked,

"Yeah let's go" Nate said through clenched teeth. It hurt when he walked but eventually it became just a numb throbbing pain.

"Nate, dear do you think you should go see someone about that?" Sophie asked awkwardly

"Uhh no I'll ice it take a Tylenol and be fine" Nate assured

"Fine, but if it doesn't get better I'm taking you somewhere" Sophie retorted

"Fair enough" Nate agreed. Nate sat in the passenger seat of the car letting Sophie drive back to his apartment

"Plus I don't think I could stay away from you for that long" Sophie said randomly

"What?" Nate asked confused

"Oh sorry I only said half of what I was thinking" Sophie mumbled

(The next morning...)

"So how are you feeling?" Sophie asked from behind him

"A little sore but I'm feeling much better" Nate said happily

"That's good" Sophie murmured pouring herself some tea

"I think we might have to post-pone our night time plans for a few days though." Nate said with a hint of sadness

"Fair enough" Sophie said a bit sad. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting down to watch TV. Nate grabbed his coffee and sat next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. She flipped on a soap opera she liked cuddling next to Nate. They sat like that until the team came over waiting for their next client.

(Sometime while Parker, Hardison, and Eliot are alone together)

"Why was Nate limping today?" Eliot asked sipping his beer

"Let's find out," Hardison said opening his laptop, "I planted a few bugs in his apartment to pick up sound let's listen to last nights"

"Careful, I really don't want to hear them..." Eliot said hoping they would use common sense to finish the sentence

"Ok here's them talking in the kitchen" Hardison said slowly

"Nate how are you feeling?"

"Still waiting for the Tylenol to kick in"

"Did it affect your legs or hips?"

"Yeah it's mostly hurt my hips though since it absorbed most of the shock"

"So you still planning on revenge for me?"

"Possibly, you hit that baseball pretty hard but then again it was an accident"

"Ok well let me know if you need something"

Hardison stopped the playback staring at them confused. Eliot was stifling a laugh as Parker and Hardison exchanged confused looks.

"Eliot, tell us what's so funny" Parker insisted,

"You don't get it? Sophie must have hit a baseball pretty hard at Nates crotch. Now I would've paid to see that" Eliot said smirking

"Oh god that's a fail" Hardison mumbled

"I wonder how Sophie feels about not geeting to have s-" Parker started before Hardison cut her off

"Please don't finish that sentence" He almost pleaded

A/N 2: Parker like I said enjoys bringing it up a lot. Also I know baseball really isn't Nates thing but whatever. Read and review please!


	6. The Emerald

A/N: This is off of the unseen job mentioned in The Cross My Heart Job. I just sorta made it up I hope I gave enough info to follow the plot. The end has a big thing with Nate and Sophie!Hope you guys like it cause I don't own Leverage

The Emerald

"My husband is gone because of jackass Slayzer. He said that there were great opportunities for jewel mining down on this island. So Harry went down there with Slayzer to see if it would be worth moving down there. He was supposed to be back after a week, he's been gone for two years now. I last heard from him on April 17th 2009 he sent me a series of numbers. I have no idea what they mean. I tried to ask the company or get a hold of him but I was fined, kicked out, shut out, etcetera. You're the last hope I have" the client Donna Reid said

"Hardison can you do anything with these?" Nate asked handing the paper to him.

"Ok I put these in as GPS coordinates and found this" Hardison showing them the map.

(At the briefing)

"Emerald Island a 100 mile by 50 mile island. It is known for its many jewel mines especially emeralds, which is how it got the name. Now our mark Nick Slayzer is in the jewel mining business he owns all the mines on the island. He has a private manor on the island also." Hardison said in his briefing voice

"So did you get us plane tickets to the island?" Nate asked

"2 steps ahead of you, plane tickets and hotel reservation" Hardison said confidently

"Let's go steal Emerald Island" Nate said before walking away

(On the island when Sophie is playing the French heiress to distract Slayzer while the team looks for Harry.)

"That is so interesting I never knew that about emeralds!" Sophie exclaimed in a French accent

"These guys their ex-Brazilian military combatants, brutal, heartless, tough. I fought a few of these in Chile in 2001" Eliot whispered through the coms.

"Let me guess you can tell by their stance" Hardison said sarcastically

"It's a very distinctive stance" Eliot growled

"Guys we have a problem" Parker said over the com

"What is it Parker?" Nate said urgently

"Oh you know security, alarms, busted, probably going to jail, wait no don-" Parker said before being cut off

"Mr. Ford you've been a very bad man I know your accomplices and I already have two" the man said into the com

"Nick Slayzer, I'm not the only bad person here. Now let my people go and we leave in peace" Nate said calmly

"No" He said almost commanding

(Nate and Sophie stuck in a closet with coms busted. Eliot is beating up some ex-Brazilian combatants. Hardison and Parker are also locked in a closet also without coms.)

"Oh god I feel terrible" Sophie mumbled opening her eyes.

"Same" Nate mumbled. Sophies world came into focus and realized she had her head on Nates lap. Her eyes widened and she sat upright ignoring the shooting pain in her rib.

"Dammit what the hell happened to my ribs" Sophie practically yelled,

"You want me to check?" Nate asked huge bags under his eyes

"Uh sure" Sophie replied suspiciously. She lifted her shirt up so Nate could she here ribs. They were cut up and bruised but Nate didn't see any sign of broken bones.

"No broken bones but you're cut up pretty bad with some bruising" Nate said looking at her sympathetically.

"Ugh bloody hell I got sunburn all over my shoulders too. Stupid ass island" Sophie complained

"Soph I'm not really sure if we're going to make it through this so I need to tell you something" Nate started his eyes glossing over with tears. "Gina I love you. I have since I've known you and I can't keep being just a step from being with you. Gina I can't stay away any longer"

Sophie opened her mouth to say that she loved him too but Nate leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back letting all the pain, sorrow, love, and passion that had been building up flow out. The hot tears flowed from eyes as she kissed Nate. The only pulled away when they were both gasping for breath.

"Nate I love you, I always have and always will" Sophie said tears streaming from her eyes

"Soph" was all Nate could say. Sophie collapsed into Nates arms and they both stayed like that for what seemed to be eternity.

(Meanwhile in another closet)

"So what do you think Nate and Sophie are doing?" Parker asked as she broke the ends off of her sunglasses

"I don't know but if I was them I would be haulin' my ass to get out of the closet" Hardison said searching his pockets.

"Yeah I highly doubt that" Parker mumbled,

"Once we get out we find Nate and Sophie and then get Eliot" Hardison said to Parker

"If they're alive" Parker said opening the door

A/N 2: Parker seems to enjoy bringing Nate and Sophies relationship up a lot. Hardison thinks it's strange but doesn't ignore it. Eliot thinks it's strange and tries to ignore it. So tell me what you think:)


	7. The Dreamer

**A/N: Yep here's an update. I don't own Leverage!**

The Dreamer

Sophie was wide awake still not used to the time change from Dubai. She tossed and turned frustrated that she couldn't sleep. She finally turned over so she was staring at Nate. Sometimes after jobs when she couldn't sleep she would watch him sleep and it would calm her.

"Sophie" Nate murmured in his sleep. She stared at him sharply this was the first time he had talked in his sleep.

"Nate?" She whispered careful not to wake him.

"Sophie make sure the mark doesn't" Nate said urgently but still obviously sleeping. Sophie rolled her eyes, was this what he dreamt about?

"No Sophie don't! No!" Nate said helplessly. Sophie furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Let her go! I'll kill you if you don't" Nate almost growled in his sleep. Sophie gasped intently watching Nate now.

"Get away from her!" Nate practically shouted his hands lunging forward. Sophie moved from his reach not wanting to wake him.

"No Sophie I love you don't die" Nate whimpered. His eyes opened suddenly revealing the startled Sophie. "Soph you're alive!" Nate said pulling her close. She smiled nuzzling her face into his chest. Nate kissed her forehead running his hand through her hair.

"You said you loved me in your sleep" Sophie murmured

"Did I?" Nate asked quizzically

"Yeah you said it when I died" Sophie said normally

"Yeah it's a recurring nightmare that I have" Nate said with a hint of sadness

"I'm going to bed, love you" Sophie mumbled already half asleep

"Fraid not love it's 9:32 you should probably get up" Nate said with a chuckle

"Ugh you're really not gonna make me get up on our day off" Sophie whined

"And ruin the fun day I had planned for us" Nate asked disappointedly

"Bastard" Sophie cursed shoving the covers off of her. She heard Nate laughing behind her as she walked into the bathroom.

(That night in Sophies dream when she's unconsciously talking in her sleep. Oh and Nate is listening"

"Gina what are you doing here?" Sophie asked the exact copy of herself

"Sophie, how's Nate?" Gina asked sitting on the black couch.

"Good we're dating now, finally" Sophie said slumping down on the couch.

"Oh how exciting" Gina said with a smile

"Yeah we practically live together. We go out to eat, do jobs with the team, like a married couple." Sophie said with a laugh

"You want him to propose?" Gina asked a hint of pity in her eyes

"The day Nate proposes will be the happiest day of my life" Sophie admitted

"You guys still getting it on at night?" Gina asked

"Umm yeah" Sophie replied embarrassed

"Any good?" Gina said with a smirk

"With my training he is" Sophie said embarrassed

"You still love him?" Gina asked,

"Of course I still love him!" Sophie almost yelled

"Well then my time is up" Gina said with a wink. The scene dissolved and Sophie opened her eyes to see Nate staring at her.

"Nate why are you staring at me?" Sophie mumbled,

"You were talking in your sleep" Nate confessed

"Oh what'd I say?" Sophie asked slightly worried

"Um well you said, the day Nate proposes to me will be the happiest day of my life. You also said, with my training he is, didn't get that one. Lastly you said, of course I still love him." Nate said shyly

"Shit!" Sophie cursed at herself

"I don't mind, I thought it was kind of cute" Nate said kissing her cheek lightly. That wasn't the only thing that was going through his head though.

**A/N: hmm what was Nate thinking about? While you're waiting write a review even though you're lazy. ;)**


	8. Who deserved it and who didn't

**A/N: So this is an add on to The Office Job I hope it makes sense. I wrote it in like an hour so yeah. It'll make sense when you read it. I don't own Leverage or Florence+The Machine!**

Who deserved it and who didn't

Nate plugged his headphones into his old mp3 player and laid down on the couch. He scrolled through his list of music and picked out Florence and The Machines song Breaking Down. He turned the music up really loud and just laid there. He closed his eyes eager for sleep to overcome him. He thought about what had happened earlier that day. Him and Sophie were arguing over the camera at the Good Cheer office. He didn't exactly feel bad for what he did. She deserved it right? That's when it hit him like a shovel to the face. That little notebook she kept on all of his things he had done to offended her was jam packed with markings. She felt very...what was the word...unheard. When Gunther had asked him about what he does with time he didn't really have an answer. Did he always just focus on the job? Did he shut everyone out and put down their opinions? He gave her that card and she seemed to forget about his insults. He knew though in the back of his head she still felt hurt. She might've been the one to get the worker to talk to him and to start the fight. She felt angered, annoyed, and hurt she was just trying to get him to talk. He was just the bastard in the suit ignoring her every single day. The song changed to Are You Hurting The One You Love. The irony of that happening. Anyway he wanted to just go to her and hug her and tell her that he was sorry. It would never happen though, he didn't have the courage. All happiness left him only to leave him with a cold and bitter taste of lost love in his mouth. The thought made him shudder and he ripped his headphones out trying to get away, to find something. He heard something move behind him. He turned around slowly his hands shaking.

"Sophie! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Nate cried out

"Sorry Nate I just came over to get something and I thought you were sleeping and then you flipped out and I panicked" Sophie apologized quickly. Nate stopped dead, it was now or never. Sophie started to rush towards the door and Nate bounded off the couch after her.

"Sophie wait!" Nate said grabbing her hand. He felt his face turn hot when she looked at him surprised. He guided her over to the couch and sat down next to her. She looked confused and surprised but went along with it.

"Nate is something wrong?" Sophie asked quietly

"Yeah I just wanted to tell you that you were right" Nate said looking at her

"Right about what?" Sophie asked

"That notebook you have, that red one, it's made me realize something" Nate said slowly

"Go on" Sophie urged

"I deserve the punishment not you. The only reason you did what you did and said what you said was because you wanted to be heard. You wanted my attention but I pushed you away every time." Nate said his voice wavering

"And..." Sophie added

"I feel worse then you could imagine. You felt hurt, angered, and the only way you could get my attention was by insulting me. I deserved those insults each and every one, but you didn't deserve the pain. I'm so sorry I just wanted to tell you that I understand now." Nate said his voice cracking at the end

"Thank you" Sophie whispered, "You were right, absolutely right. But the question is if you'll change."

"Sophie you mean the world to me. Not the job. I want to be with you and if you ever feel like I'm shutting you out just tell me. So Sophie will you be with me in a real loving relationship?"

"Yes!" Sophie whispered looking at him lovingly. He leaned over and kissed her. It was different then any other kiss it, was a real kiss. One that meant something.

**A/N: Good or bad? Confused? Ideas? Comments?**


	9. The Controller

**A/N: First off I am not a football fan, not sorry about that. Second I guess you could say that I got the idea from the show to have the guys and the girls separated at the beginning. I don't own Leverage! :(**

The Controller

"Mhmm" Nate unconsciously agreed

"Nate how could you? I thought we were on the same page when it came to football" Eliot cried out in offense

"What I thought we were still talking about pizza?" Nate said with a frown

"No now we're talking about football and Hardison is saying that the Steelers are better then the Packers" Eliot huffed

"Well of course the Packers are better everyone knows that" Nate said like Eliot was crazy

"But you agreed with Hardison that the Steelers were better" Eliot pointed out

"Oh yeah sorry I wasn't paying attention. Just thinking and stuff" Nate mumbled

"Right and when do you plan on telling the class" Hardison said leaning on the table

"I don't think you want to know" Nate said obviously being a smart-ass

"Really? Type it down just so you don't have to say it" Hardison suggested as he pulled out his laptop. Nate pulled up a blank word document and started typing not letting either of the two men see what he was writing. He finished typing laughing at the thought and put the laptop on the table. Hardison and Eliot hunched over it like two hungry animals.

"Ok what is wrong wit' you? I mean this is just plain perverted!" Hardison cried out in disgust. Eliot looked creeped out but sat down without a word. Nate just laughed at them and the Eliot slapped him upside the head.

"Really?" Nate asked annoyed

"Don't think about that" Eliot commanded

"What? I can't think about Sophie like that?" Nate asked rubbing the back of his head

"No!" Eliot and Hardison yelled together

"Ok well then Hardison tell me about you and Parker?" Nate said with a creepy smile

"No uh-uh! We are not playing this game!" Hardison said seriously

"But we are because I have blackmail against both of you and I know who to send it too so don't try anything" Nate said with a smirk

"Right right because we sooo don't have blackmail against you" Eliot retorted sarcastically

"We even then?" Nate said with a sigh

"No!" Eliot and Hardison yelled again this time laughing.

(Meanwhile Sophie and Parker are hanging out...)

"Sophie!" Parker screamed snapping her fingers in Sophies face

"What!" Sophie snapped,

"Are you paying attention?" Parker asked slowly

"Of course I am Parker" Sophie said smiling

"What did I just say?" Parker asked seriously

"Um...uh that you broke into Hardisons house" Sophie guessed hopelessly

"One, no I was not talking about that. Two, I've never broken into Hardisons house thank you very much" Parker said slightly offended

"Sorry Parker I was just thinking" Sophie apologized

"About Nate" Parker said blandly

"Not that you care but yes" Sophie replied a bit surprised

"I'm not calling you stupid but you know friends with benefits is a bad thing...well yeah I am calling you stupid" Parker said with a sigh

Sophie gasped at the fact Parker would call her stupid and replied coldly, "I am not stupid and their is nothing wrong with friends with benefits"

"Oh really? Are you ready to actually be in a relationship with Nate" Parker asked intently

"A little too personal don't you think?" Sophie asked getting more freaked out. Parker glared at Sophie. "Fine I'm not ready to settle down with him because there's a few things I need to talk to him about first."

"Ok well then you have to stop sleeping with him or else you're gonna end up pregnant and the razor blades gonna hit the fan and we'll all die!" Parker shouted in one breath. Sophie stared at Parker with a surprised and offends look, her mouth hanging open. She tried to form words but nothing came out.

"Ahhh bloody hell you're right" Sophie finally said

"Just so you know I'm watching you two" Parker said with a stare

(Hehehe the next day)

"What's up with you today?" Nate whispered to Sophie during the briefing

"Just feeling a bit off that's all" Sophie muttered back

"Just checking" Nate said purposely brushing his hand against hers. She pursed her lips thinking about Nate. Not their relationship, but just him in general. She loved his eyes they always made her weak when he would look at her with smoldering passion. Sometimes he could be a complete ass though but not all the time. He could also be extremely sweet and loving. Maybe that's why she was so in love with him. He was sweet but was also a complete hard-ass which kept things interesting. On another topic she hadn't told Parker the complete truth. They were in a real relationship now of course but they were waiting for the right time to tell the team. Secretly she wanted to try and have a kid but she didn't dare bring up the subject to Nate since she knew he was still a bit touchy since Sams death. Oh what the hell she might as we enjoy herself tonight.

"Soph are you even paying attention?" She heard Nate mutter in her ear making her jump.

"No not really just thinking" Sophie whispered back

"About what?" Nate asked

"You" Sophie replied with a bit of a smirk. She looked at him his eyes piercing hers.

"Hey Nate! Sophie! Can you stop eye sexing each other for a second and pay attention" Hardison yelled at them. They both blushed a bit red at the comment and reluctantly turned around and paid attention.

(That night...)

"Hey Nate do you think we could have some more fun then usual tonight?" Sophie asked casually

"Like?" Nate asked narrowing his eyes

"We haven't really got a lot of chance to spend dinner together" Sophie said with air quotes around dinner

"Oh right, dinner, sure if you feel inclined to do so I'd be more then happy to oblige" Nate said smiling

"Cool" Sophie replied simply. He walked over behind where she was standing and pushed her hair to his left. She smiled at his effort and let him continue. He slid past her so he was facing her now and he just sorta looked at her. He could see in her eyes that she was losing her willpower to keep from jumping on him at that moment. Just before he felt like the iceberg was going to tip he brushed the stray hair from her face and gently pushed her up against the wall. With both hands pressed to the wall on either side Sophie was stuck in Nates trap. He smiled and kissed her softly making her moan slightly. She felt powerless and she didn't like it. She tried to take control by pushing her tongue past his lips. He backed away giving her a not-gonna-happen look. She rolled her eyes but let him continue with his tortuous kissing. She felt his hands slip down to her waist pulling her closer to him. Nate felt her nails digging slightly in his back in anticipation. He knew he couldn't wait much longer so he let his tongue slip into her mouth. Sophie moaned into Nates mouth making him react by deepening the kiss. Sophie was so going to get him after this. By the fact that his jacket was already off and Sophie was trying hopelessly to get his belt buckle undone he decided it would be best to move upstairs.

(The next morning...)

Nate opened his eyes squinting at the sunlight streaming through the window. Sophie was already awake laying next to him smiling.

"Being in a relationship makes it so much more fun" Sophie said with a laugh

"I agree" Nate purred pulling her close. Sophie giggled and cuddled up to Nates chest.

"Why didn't you let me take control last night?" Sophie asked with slight disappointment

"Well love, I wanted to see how I could do at being in control and see just how far I could push you." Nate said smiling

"It was pure torture not let me taking control of that kiss" Sophie replied with an edge to her voice

"But you have to admit it was much more worth it after waiting" Nate pointed out

"Touché" Sophie agreed

"I'm glad we're here now. Just together perfectly happy spending time with each other" Nate said lightly stroking Sophies hair

"Mmm defiantly" Sophie said sleepily. "By the way what do you think Hardison meant when he said eye sexing?"

**A/N 2: So was it any good? I'm trying to get them to disagree on certain stuff because their arguments are always hilarious. By the way my title kinda sucked but I couldn't think of anything...anyway reviews are awesome!**


	10. The Movie

**A/N: I enjoyed writing this one so I hope you enjoy reading it:) I don't own Leverage!**

The Movie

"I think the con went rather well this time" Sophie said sipping her drink lightly

"Yeah it was okay" Nate mumbled

"So easily unimpressed" Sophie whispered under her breath

"Hm? Did you say something?" Nate asked

"No did you?" Sophie replied innocently

"No just though-never mind" Nate sighed,

"So what should we do now?" Sophie drawled out

"I was thinking a movie" Nate said with a smile

"That's different, what were you thinking?" Sophie said looking in his eyes. His beautiful blue-gray eyes that always shined when he looked at her.

"So what about that movie?" Nate said suddenly

"Wha-huh?" Sophie asked jolting up

"You were obviously not paying attention I said do you want to watch Iron Man, 300, Immortals, etc" Nate said annunciating his words so she would hear

"No I was thinking like Kings Speech, or an old romance movie from Paris or France" Sophie said dreamily

"We're not gonna agree on a movie are we" Nate sighed

"No probably not" Sophie admitted

"Ok then you pick out the movie" Nate decided

"We'll watch The Kings Speech" Sophie said with a smile

"Wait do we have to go out to get it?" Nate asked quickly

"Isn't it on Netflix?" Sophie asked,

"Er I don't think so" Nate said with a frown

"Well we can see what you already have and go from there" Sophie said linking arms with him.

(Upstairs...)

"Umm let me go get the movies" Nate said awkwardly. He bounded up the stairs and grabbed his box of movies from his closet. He pulled out a few of the DVDs he knew Sophie would mock him for. Obviously he couldn't have any of his reality tv shows, Sex And The City, a few of the Christmas classics, and a few other things. He shoved them in his closet and walked down the stairs in a calm manor.

"Wow Nate I didn't know you liked Hot In Cleveland!" Sophie called out. She was scrolling through his Netflix queue. Nate almost let to of the box in urge to rip the remote from her.

"Have you ever been one for privacy?" Nate asked calmly

Sophie laughed and replied with a smile,"Never"

"Ok well here's the box of DVDs" Nate huffed

"Oh there's a few here we could agree on" Sophie said picking out a few of the DVDs. She saw Fight Club, Pirates Of The Caribbean, Inception, a collection of the original Sherlock Holmes, and Titanic.

"Which ones do you have there?" Nate asked offering his hand out. Instead of handing him the movies she pulled him down next to her causing him to sorta fall on her. She pushed him off playfully making them both laugh. Nate saw a few of the movies she had picked out and he put them back in the box.

"Nate" Sophie asked smiling

"Hmm" Nate replied with a small smile

"Were not watching a movie are we?" Sophie asked with a smirk

"I don't really want to" Nate said with a shrug. Sophie smiled at him and put her arms around him and leaning over and kissing him. She lay almost on top of him laying her head next to his. He had one arm around her waist and one stroking her hair. They looked at each lovingly Sophie teasing him every so often. The door opened and Hardison, Parker, and Eliot walked in. Nate and Sophie looked up in disappointment

"Whoa what the hell!" Hardison yelled recoiling

"What!" Nate asked half defending and half asking

"Just wanted a movie" Hardison said slowly

"In that box me and Sophie were gonna watch one but decided not to" Nate said pointing to the box behind him

"Y'all nasty" Hardison said as Eliot grabbed the box. Eliot walked over to the table and they started looking through them. A minute went by and Sophie looked at Nate trying to get him to do something.

"Hey can we watch it here too?" Parker called across the room

"No I'm spending time with Sophie now and plus this is my apartment." Nate said annoyed

"Fine you have...fun...or something with whatever you were doing" Eliot said a bit confused

"Thank you" Nate said with a sigh. Reluctantly the three of them left leaving Nate and Sophie alone again.

"Well that killed the mood" Sophie muttered. Nate just smirked and kissed her on the forehead before getting up. Sophie got up in surprise and grabbed Nates hand trying to get him to come back. Nate looked down at his hand and up at her then down at his hand then back at her.

"What?" Sophie asked

"You're just..."Nate trailed off

"You act like nobody's ever held your hand before" Sophie said simply

"You haven't before" Nate replied still a bit in shock. Sophie smiled and actually switched hands so she was standing with their fingers interlocked. She brushed her hand against his face making him blush more. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before going upstairs. Nate followed, his mind in a strange trance. When he got up there Sophie was changing her shirt.

"Oh sorry I uh didn't know you were uh changing" Nate stuttered

"It's ok, I don't mind" Sophie said looking over at him. Nate found himself staring at her and didn't realize she was getting one of his shirts.

"Can you wear this one instead?" Nate asked handing her the t-shirt she would always wear of his.

"Oh sure I don't mind" Sophie said slipping the shirt over her head. The gray shirt hung loosely around her frame. Nate walked back downstairs to go grab his book. Sophie went into his closet and grabbed a pair of his boxers and changed into the quickly. Then she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She could hear through the bathroom door that Nate had reentered the room. She finished in the bathroom and walked out to see Nate taking his shirt off leaving him in his undershirt and boxers

"Mmmm I like that outfit" Sophie said with a smile. Nate looked at her and realized she was wearing a pair of his boxers.

"You will never be one for privacy will you?" Nate asked subtly

"Never" Sophie said with smile

**A/N 2: Soooo thoughts? Reviews anything...By the way I have another story up but it doesn't like show up when you like search Leverage so if you want to check it out just go to my author page...it's called Never The Same **


	11. The Advice

**A/N: Add on to The Girls Night Out Job. Nate is not physically in this chapter. I wrote this since I thought Tara deserved to get into Sophies business with Nate:) I don't own Leverage sadly**

_The Advice_

"That's the first thing we've agreed on all night" Tara said sipping her drink. Sophie chuckled at the circumstance of the situation.

"Yeah, pretty brilliant I think" Sophie agreed,

"So while we have a minute or two, I just need to know what's going on with you and Nate?" Tara asked looking at her with a glint in her eyes

"I-I don't know what you mean" Sophie stuttered

"Oh really because last I heard you two were screwing each other blind" Tara said matter-a-factly

"Ok first of all where did you here that" Sophie retorted a bit offended.

"That's now important but I'm your best friend so you just have to tell me" Tara begged

Sophie growled before reluctantly giving in. "Yes it's true I'm sleeping with Nate"

"I can't believe you're having sex with Nate. He seems so not like that," Tara said with semi-disgusted look

"Ughh Tara you would not believe it, sometimes he can be so depressing. But on the bright side when I do get him where I want him it's just fantastic" Sophie said staring off into space dreamily

"Isn't he like sorta fat?" Tara asked confused

"If I'm being completely honest that's not really what I'm thinking about" Sophie said narrowing her eyes

"Oh Sophie that never gets old" Tara said laughing. Sophie turned away with a scowl. "Well if you keep sleeping with him that means he must be good, right?"

"Uh-Wha-Why would you even ask that?" Sophie gasped surprised

"Just curious," Tara replied innocently

"Um yeah he's good why else would I keep sleeping with him" Sophie replied slightly confused

"Let me take a wild guess here. You're in love with Nate but you won't tell him. You also refuse to be in a normal relationship because you can't sort stuff out. So you sleep with him instead and neither of you care how wrong it is to be friends with benefits. "Tara said almost glaring at her

Sophie growled in response "Why do you always have to be so bloody right?"

"Because I'm trying to help you," Tara hissed

"How? By making me feel guilty" Sophie scoffed

"No by making you realize that if you really love him you need to tell him. You never have as much time as you think. We could've been dead right now if we hadn't done something with the bomb" Tara pointed out

"Here we go again with the lightning strike why can't I get aquatinted with the area?" Sophie whined

"You've been with the team for 4 years you've known Nate for about twice as long, you are way past that" Tara said cocking her head to the side

"Well I need more time" Sophie mumbled

"Fine you want to play this way, I'll tell him myself" Tara spat. She pulled out her phone and stared to dial Nates number. Sophie felt her mouth drop open in surprise.

"What Tara?"

"Hi Nate I have something to tell you"

"I'm kinda busy!"

"Since Sophie is too ch-" Sophie ripped the phone from Taras hand and threw it on the ground. The back and the battery popped out and the screen had a huge crack through the middle.

"What the hell was that?" Sophie yelled,

"That was action" Tara spat

"No I'll do it myself I don't want you tell him. No offense" Sophie said confidently

"Non taken. But how about a compromise, you tell him by the end of the year and I won't intervene" Tara said with a smirk

"By the end of the year but that's in 20 days!" Sophie cried

"Your choice" Tara said quietly before getting up and walking away. Sophie watched as Tara walked away victoriously. She scowled in disgust and and finished drinking her wine before getting up.

(Later...)

"That things we do for friends," Sophie muttered sipping her drink.

"Well Sophie I'm gonna go now" Parker said reluctantly

"Wait do you think you could help me with something?" Sophie asked quickly

"Sure what" Parker said skipping over

"I need advice" Sophie said shyly

"Err I'm not good with that why don't you go ask Nate?" Parker asked,

"Because he's the problem" Sophie said with a sigh. "Tara said that I have to admit my feelings to him before the end of year or she's gonna tell him for me." Sophie slammed her head on the bar counter.

"Why can't you just insert it casually into a normal conversation" Parker said like it was obvious

"Because that's just not gonna work. It's complicated Parker" Sophie moaned,

"I know! What if you tell him that for Christmas?" Parker cried out happily

"That might work by when?" Sophie said slowly

"When you feel it fits in the situation and trust me you'll know" Parker said smiling she walked out quietly, leaving Sophie to her thoughts. Sophie sighed and grabbed her glass and filled it full of amber liquid.

**A/N 2: SOOO Tara was obviously trying to help Sophie but will the end result be good? Why don't you write a review since I'm running out of ideas;)**


	12. The Poem

**A/N: Well this one is sorta not what I usually write but oh well...Yes I did write the poem in here. I don't own Leverage (sadly)**

_The Poem_

"Hey Parker can you help me with this" Nate called over to the blonde thief looking out his window. She looked over to see him struggling with the lock she had given him. It wasn't that hard but he wasn't exactly the most skilled at lock picking. She rolled her eyes and set her bowl of cereal on the windowsill. Nate handed her the lock with the picks wedged in. With a harsh tug she pulled the picks from their place. Parker took the first one and inserted it into the lock letting Nate see what she was doing. Then she took the next one and showed him where to put it. Slowly she instructed him on how to turn it and fidget with it to get it to open. He stared intently as she showed him how to lock pick.

"Got it?" Parker asked closing the lock and handing it to him

"Yeah" Nate muttered and he stared messing with the lock. A few minutes later and some reprimands from Parker he had opened the lock. She closed it and handed it back. This time he opened it quicker. She kept doing this until he could do it in 10 seconds or less.

"So why did you need me to teach you how to do this?" Parker asked simply

"Oh you know I just like to pick up a few things here and there" Nate said as he opened and closed the lock admiring his new found skill. He was only telling Parker half the truth when he said he was picking up stuff here and there. The lock-picking lesson was for breaking into Sophies house. His intentions would be warped and twisted if he told the team his plan so he just kept it a secret. The reason he was breaking Ito Sophies house and not just asking her to come over was rather simple. She was hiding something and he needed to know what.

(At Sophies apartment when she's not home)

Nate knelled down in front of Sophies apartment door and put the lock picks in the lock. He quickly unlocked the door and slipped in. He rushed over to her desk sitting in the back of her bedroom. He felt under the drawers and searched through them. Nothing. He searched through her closet trying not to mess anything up to badly. Again nothing. Not anything he was looking for under her bed and nothing in her bathroom. Aggravated he searched under her couch and through her TV stuff. He checked through her closets and anything else he could think of and was left to draw a blank. Since all hope seemed lost he started to head to the door. That's when he jacket got caught on something. The siding panel on the counter in the kitchen was jutting out ever so slightly. Nate pulled it off carefully and it reveled a whole bin full of stuff. Setting the panel aside he took out the bin of stuff. Inside he saw fill binders labeled _Story, Poem, Picture, Reference_. He took out the poem one and looked at the tabs. They were labeled _Heartbroken, Love, Nature, Places, For, Thoughts, Mis_. Nate pulled out the one for _Heartbroken _and _For_. Inside the _Heartbroken_ Folder was one called _Never See_ labeled for just last night. It read as the following:

The blind man will never see  
>The dead man will never breathe<p>

The scarred man won't forget  
>The con man won't lose a bet<p>

The lost girl won't find home  
>The heartless girl won't find her own<p>

The poor girl has no help  
>The quiet girl has to yell<p>

Listen close as I try to speak  
>But the deaf man never seeks<p>

I'll hold a sign as big as Earth  
>But the lost man roams no turf<p>

The blind girl can't see my pain  
>The burden of my past won't ever change<p>

The dead girl won't come back for me  
>Shes waiting for a long lost dream<p>

No matter how much we'll try  
>We'll never see eye to eye<p>

Nate felt like he knew this girl and this boy for his whole life. He seemed to understand the feelings and relate to their problems. He dropped the paper in surprise. It was about him and Sophie. 1-2 for the man and 3-4 for the girl. 5-6 in her view. 7-8 in his view and the last view in hers again. They had been together for a few weeks but she had just written it last night. Did this mean that he was deaf and lost and she was blind and confused. Were they always just talking past each other never seeing eye to eye. Nate felt like he had figured it out but was still deeply confused. The door clicked open and Sophie walked in. She gasped sharply when she saw Nate standing in her kitchen rifling through her papers. Nate jumped back a bit startled by the sudden noise. Sophie looked absolutely furious her face red and her hands clenched. She dropped her purse and ran over to him. She didn't let him speak but slapped him hard across the face.

"How dare you break into my house and invade my privacy." Sophie spat

"I was just tryin-" Nate started before she slapped him across the other side of the face

"I don't want explanations you bastard" She hissed. Nate just shoved the paper close to her face causing her to recoil.

"This poem you wrote it makes sense" Nate said blatantly

"I could tell you I don't feel like I'm being heard and you wouldn't get it but if a write a somewhat complex poem then you understand?" Sophie cried out in surprise

"Yeah I'm deaf remember" Nate said shrugging and pointing to his ear

"You were never a simple man Nate" Sophie muttered

"I know I'm not simple but would you still like me if I was simple?" Nate asked casually

"Touché" Sophie replied

"But I'm an idiot and that's that" Nate admitted

"Wow you actually admitted to being an idiot that's a good first step" Sophie said with a small smile

"So anyway you're a really good writer I wish I could read more of you work" Nate said smiling

"Well not my personal ones those are for later but my ones about nature and peace and stuff you can read." Sophie replied grabbing an apple. Nate grabbed a few of them and sat down on her couch. He could feel her eyes boring into the side of his head and he just looked over and motioned for her to sit next to him. She gave a small nod and skipped over to the couch and sat down next to him. He put his arm around her pulling her closer to him. She cuddled up to him leaning her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

**A/N 2: Reviews please :)**


	13. The Coffee Table

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this one and I'm not sure why I didn't post it sooner. Requested by _Princessoffun_. I don't own Leverage!**

_The Coffee Table_

(The team is at a party for their latest con. The mark is Jon Felger. He goes around stealing peoples money through a fundraising facility.)

"Parker wait" Nate hissed over the coms

"I'll let you in on the deal if you give me something in return" Jon said glaring at Sophie

"What?" Sophie asked brightly

"You come with me back to my place and we can talk" Jon said obviously having other intentions

"Oh one second I have a call coming in" Sophie said quickly

"No problem, I'll be right here" Jon said with a smile. Sophie squeezed through the crowd her phone to her ear.

"Ok I'm no idiot. That guy is trying to get me over his house so he can sleep with me" Sophie whispered urgently over the coms

"I knew there wasn't somethin' quite right about that guy" Eliot grumbled

"Nate what should she do? If she says no we're done if she says yes..." Hardison said not wanting to anger Nate

"Ok Sophie tell him your ex is at the party and you have to leave" Nate said obviously deep in thought. "Parker, Hardison, Eliot get to my place."

"And the files?" Parker asked

"Take them and run" Nate said strutting over to the middle of the room drinking the last of his drink. He loosened his tie, took his cuff links off, messed his hair up and pretend to be drunk.

"Oh I'm so sorry but I have some bad news. My ex boyfriend is here so I really need to go." Sophie said quickly

"Hey Haley! Is that you!" She heard Nate call from behind her. She grit her teeth pretending to be mad. She turned on her heels giving him and angry state. He stumbled over to where she was standing throwing his arm over her, his drink sloshing around. Sophie pushed his arm off of her, disgusted

"Hi there I'm Jon Felger" Jon said politely holding out his hand

"Names Max Huston and this is my girl" Nate slurred

"She said you were her ex" Jon said confused

"I thought I told you we're still together" Nate demanded

"No Max it was over a long time ago!" Sophie spat.

"Look pretty lady I don't care how much you try but I ain't going away" Nate said with a stupid grin. Sophie growled slapping him hard across the face.

"Sorry Jon! I'll call you when I can come over" Sophie apologized before running out. Nate just glared at Jon before returning to the party.

(Later at Headquarters...)

"So what's in the files?" Nate asked, as he walked in his apartment

"Nothing" Parker replied angrily

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing?" Nate asked confused

"It's pages and pages of random numbers. I've tried GPS coordinates, addresses, file numbers, ID numbers, deposit boxes, zip codes, dates that are familiar to him, I even tried licenses plate numbers, anything I could think of. I didn't find anything" Hardison said with a sigh. The table was covers in hundreds of papers with numbers on them. Nate picked on up curious to see the set of numbers.

"This doesn't make any sense" Nate said slowly

"No duh what do you think we've been trying to tell you" Hardison scoffed

"Put the attitude aside and let me think" Nate reprimanded. Hardison slouched back down in his seat defeated. Nate just stared at the numbers for what seemed like hours thinking about the big picture and then the small details.

"Guys I'm not coming up with anything" Nate finally said defeated.

"Well we only have one more option," Eliot said strongly. Parker and Hardison looking at Nate as if agreeing.

"No! We are no-" Nate started

"You got a better idea?" Eliot asked pointedly

"No" Nate said slamming his head on the table.

"For the record I really don't want to do this" Sophie defended even though her face was bright red.

(After the team leaves and Sophie is, obviously, still there)

"But Sophie are you sure this is the only way?" Nate asked firmly

"Nate what are you so worried about?" Sophie asked gently

"That things might not go... as planned" Nate confessed

"Nate! I would never! There is nothing you need to worry about" Sophie reassured putting her arms around him.

"I hope so" Nate muttered

"Plus I can get a man do anything I want, I have a secret weapon" Sophie said with a smirk

"You're making me feel so much better" Nate said sarcastically

"Sorry, I'll show you it tomorrow just to make sure it still works" Sophie almost purred in Nates ear.

"What if you showed my tonight" Nate whispered

"Hmm too much work I'd rather just relax" Sophie murmured.

(Before Sophie leaves)

"You almost done we only have so much time!" Nate called upstairs

"Just give a second Nate!" Sophie yelled back. Nate paced back and forth to nervous to sit down. He heard the door close upstairs and he turned around to see Sophie walking down the stairs. It was a blue dress with a deep v-cut and no straps. The dress was also very short, higher above the knee then he thought possible. He couldn't think of anything else beside how amazing she looked.

"Nate," Sophie said snapping her fingers, "Nate!"

"Oh! Sorry you just look amazing" Nate coughed out embarrassed

"You were gawking at me, which means it still works" Sophie said smiling

"Yeah, um, well I'll see you tomorrow" Nate said awkwardly

"Bye Nate," Sophie said giving him a quick peck on the cheek before walking out. Nate sat down with a heavy sigh not really sure what to do. He put on the sports channel to see if anything interesting was on. Nothing good was on so he put on the food network. He finished watching the last 10 minutes of Challenge and then turned the TV off. That's when reality set in. The girl he loved, the one whom he spent almost all of his time with, was going to flirt with another man just so they could figure out what the numbers meant. Nate felt this explosion of jealousy inside him. He knew something wasn't right like something bad was going to happen. He brought his foot down on the coffee table snapping it in half. He shoved his hand in his pocket searching for his phone. He dialed Sophie's number as quick as possible walking around in circles nervously

"What Nate!"

"Sophie get out of there"

"What do you mean?"

"Something bad is going to happen"

"What are you talking about?"

"This isn't going to end well so just leave"

"Explain, tell me more"

"I don't know just get back here"

"No you just can't stand me doing this. It's my choice and if I feel it should be different then I will take care of it. Now I have business to take care of."

"Yeah Sophie I can't stand you having to flirt with another guy just to figure out what some numbers mean. But I also have a feeling somethin' bad is going to happen I mean-" the line went dead. Nate threw the phone on the ground yelling in anger.

(Back at Jons house)

"Who was that?" Jon asked taking a sip from his drink

"Just my brother" Sophie replied smoothly. "About that favor you wanted from me?"

"Ah yes the reason you're here!" Jon said happily, "I just wanted to get to know you better" He put his hand on her leg, rather close to her dress.

"You're very forward, aren't you" Sophie said with a stare

"I prefer to take control of situations" Jon corrected. Sophie felt nervous now; actually scared was a better way to describe it. She was always so comfortable with Nate but this man was evil and she barely knew him.

"Oh I have a call coming in" Jon said quickly walking out of the room. Sophie then grabbed her phone and ran out of Jon's house as quickly and quietly as possible. Jon had picked her up so her car wasn't there and she started to panic. Then she saw a red car with a black stripe speeding down the street. It stopped in front of her and she saw Eliot, Parker, and Hardison in the car. She jumped in the car as quickly as possible as they sped off.

"How can I thank you?" Sophie asked panting,

"Don't need to we've been here since you got here just in case" Eliot explained.

"Well thanks, luckily Jon got a call so I could sneak out" Sophie said relived

"Ahhahaha" She heard Hardison laugh from the front seat

"You spoofed a call so I could sneak out" Sophie asked bewildered

"You could say that" Hardison replied

"Thanks I appreciate that but what are we gonna do about the numbers?" Sophie asked concerned. Eliot just shrugged his shoulders and pulled into the bar. They found Nate in the bar halfway through a big bottle of Vodka.

"Soph!" Nate said when he saw her. He ran over and hugged her and kissed her forehead, grateful that she was back.

"Nate, the team is here" Sophie almost hissed

"Oh!" Nate said breaking the hug slightly embarrassed

"So now that we're all together I think we should talk about the numbers" Sophie suggested. She looked at the three of them and noticed Parker was trying not to laugh.

"Parker what's so funny?" Nate asked confused

"Bwhahaha" Parker burst out laughing along with the other two. Nate and Sophie just stared at each other confused.

"Wait a minute" Nate said narrowing his eyes

"You set us up!" Sophie exclaimed,

"You bet we did!" Parker said hysterically

"You guys suck!" Sophie yelled punching all three of them angrily.

"You three owe me a coffee table and phone then" Nate said with an edge to his voice

"We didn't do anything to your phone or your coffee table" Hardison said confused

"Why don't I show you what you did" Nate said with an annoyed smile

(Later in Nates apartment)

"You have some real anger issues" Hardison said with a whistle

"You got some real torque in your hips now dont'cha" Eliot said with a laugh

"Mmhm" Sophie agreed. Everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows and she blushed red.

"So is Jon like a real bad guy then?" Nate asked

"Yeah we just switched the files" Parker said holding up the array of files

"Next time don't insert your fun games into the con. When we're not busy go ahead I don't care" Nate said annoyed

(Later while Nate and Sophie are talking)

"Nate you're really amazing you know that" Sophie murmured looking at him passionately

"I just see it as protecting the team" Nate corrected

"Oh really? Then explain the broken table" Sophie challenged

"Let's just say I'm a selfish bastard" Nate said with a smirk

"You got that right" Sophie agreed before walking away

"Wait-what?" Nate called out confused

**A/N 2: So what'd you think?**


	14. The Couch

**A/N: Sophies Dialouge up until "you won't get an argument from me" Is credited to **_ladygriftersophie (dot) tumblr (dot) com_** ...it's from our role play thing (I play Nate) Everything after it I came up with...I hope it's okay, I'll be posting one for The Lonely Hearts Job soon since it was like N/S extravaganza _  
><em>**

_The Couch_

'Where are you?' Nate texts Sophie

_'So sorry Nathan, I haven't been feeling well at all today!' she replies_

'Are you feeling okay?'

'Definitely!'

'That's good'

_Did you want to do anything? Or do we have a job?'_

'It's up to you since you haven't been feeling well'

'Do you want to come over…I kinda want to see you"

'Sure I'll be there in 20 minutes'

_'Alright then, I'll see you soon :)'_

~20 minutes later Nate knocks on Sophies door~

_"Hi Nate!" Sophie cried out happily when she opened the door._

_"_Hey Soph" Nate replied giving her a quick kiss

_" Nate!" she blushed "Come in, come in!" She moved out the way and ushered him in quickly. "Traffic must not be bad if you were able to get here so fast."_

"Well in all honesty it is a bit late. Did you miss me today or somethin you seem awful…zealous" Nate asked with a slight smirk

_Sophie felt herself blush under his gave. "Maybe a tad…Is that bad?" she asked nervously_

Nate chuckled at her and pulled her gently into his arms "Of course not"

_" Mmmm…You're so warm Nate…" Sophie murmured wrapping her arms around his waist nuzzling her head into his chest._

"And you're so cold" Nate whispered back kissing the top of her head lightly

_ "Am I?' Sophie asked a shudder passing through her and she shifts closer to him. _

"Yeah you're freezing" Nate confirmed by putting his hand on the back of her neck. "Don't you have a fireplace?" he asked looking around the room

_Sophie shivered at the touch of his hand on her neck. "Yes, a real one, not one of those shoddy fake things…but unfortunately I don't have any firewood for it right now" _

Nate slowly takes his hand away from her neck wrapping it around her again. "That's a pity maybe we can go sit on the couch instead."

_"The couch is nice…and there are some big blankets that we can curl up under…If you want" Sophie says smiling up at him_

"You want me to go help you get them?' He asks gesturing down the hall

_"Actually…" Sophie pauses, "…they're already on the couch. I've been huddled underneath them and drinking tea all day to try and help."_

Nate chuckles at her hesitation and puts his hand on her lower back. He guides her over to the couch and gently drapes the blanket over the both of them. She resituates so that she's lying comfortably next to him. "Is this better now that you have someone to share the warmth with?"

_"Mmmm…much." She murmurs snuggling up to him resting her head on his shoulder. "Would you like to watch some television?" _

"S'up to you I'm fine either way" Nate said even though he'd rather just spend time talking with her.

Sophie felt her cheeks burn at his gaze and she quickly set the remote down. "Well…maybe we'll just…save that for later. _It's rather nice…just the two of us."_

Nate traces her jaw line with his finger before responding. "It's always nice when it's the two of us Soph."

_"You won't get an argument from me on that one." Sophie smiled up at him leaning into his touch. Sophie gasped slightly when Nate kissed her gently on the lips. He held her face with his right hand pulling her closer. She responded quickly putting her hands on both sides of his neck bringing him even closer. She pushed her tongue into his mouth making him moan, pulling her closer. Nate pulled away but only slightly panting for breath his hand falling to her waist. Suddenly Nate felt Sophie unzipping the zipper to his jacket and he kissed her back more roughly this time._

_~The next day~_

"Oh God" Sophie groaned sitting up rubbing her eyes. She was lying in bed wearing shorts and a T-shirt and Nate was still sleeping next to her. She could see straight away that Nate wasn't wearing a shirt and she admired him. He might have given off the 'not fit' vide but he was actually rather in shape. He wasn't like super chiseled to the point of it being a bit over the top but he definitely had abs. She continued to stare at him smiling dumbly to herself. Suddenly he opened his eyes looking straight at Sophie.

"Morning dear" Sophie said smiling at him.

"Mornin' Soph' Nate mumbled rubbing his eyes. "Were you staring at me again?'

Sophie blushed at the comment crossing her arms across her chest. "Maybe…"

"S'ok I don't mind" Nate admitted pulling her close to him with his strong arms. She giggled at him letting her hand slide down his torso. The feeling of his hot skin under her hands made her shiver.

"Do we have to get out of bed?" Sophie almost whined

"'Fraid so love, we're meeting the client today" Nate said putting a hand on her arm

"Blehh! I don't wanna get out of bed! I'm so comfy" Sophie whined again

"Well we can come back later tonight. Promise" Nate assured giving her a quick kiss before getting out of bed.

~At Nates later that night~

"Wassup with Nate and Sophie today? They can't stop starin' at each other" Eliot huffed as he sat down next to Parker and Hardison

"Seriosuly man don'tch you know they're sleeping together of course they're gonna stare at each otha" Hardison whispered to Eliot

"Obviously Hardison I'm not an idiot" Eliot snapped back.

"Hey do you think you guys could come join us over here so we can talk about the job" Nate called across the room

"Yeah man" Haridson called over getting up and walking over to the couch with Eliot and Parker.

"Ok so our latest mark is Vincent Dinear…" Nate started. The briefing went by fast and Nate, Eliot, and Hardison headed over to the table to start doing research.

"I know you hiding something" Parker whispered a flash of something sweeping over her eyes

Sophie nearly choked on her tea at the words. "I'm not hiding anything"

"That's your con voice" Parker stated clearly

"Fine so I slept with Nate last night big deal" Sophie shrugged waving it off like nothing

"No there's something else, I can tell" Parker said confident in the fact that she would get Sophie to crack.

"What in particular are you looking for?" Sophie asked with a bit of a smirk

"Does he have abs?" She asked quietly but suddenly. "I know Eliot and Hardison do but what about Nate?"

Sophie blushed slightly thinking back to the morning. "Surprisingly he does, he's so fricken sexy and he keeps teasing me with it."

Parker raised her eyebrow giving her a to-much-info look. "Why do I think you're lying" She said narrowing her eyes

"Don't believe me ask him" Sophie said rolling her eyes

"Yo Nate!" Parker called across the room

"What is it Parker?'' Nate asked looking up from his work

"Take off your shirt!" She called aging this time snickering. Eliot and Hardison looked at the two girls with raised eyebrows then up at the mastermind.

"What? Why?" Nate asked through narrow eyes

"Yeah Nate! Or are you too chicken!" Eliot teased

"No I'm not gonna do it" He said with an edge to his voice pointing to Eliot.

"C'mon Nate" Sophie coaxed

"Fine" He mumbled angrily. He pulled off his gray shirt it hanging limply in his hand his face slightly red in embarrassment. Parker nudged her when she saw Nate standing shirtless.

"Wow Nate you have abs!" Hardison said in shock

"What! Did you think I was fat?" Nate asked turning to the two guys

"Maybe" Eliot cringed. Sophie laughed at them bickering, her face burning bright red.

"Can I put my shirt back on?" He asked Sophie

"Go ahead" said Sophie smiling slightly.

She turned around to look at Parker who seemed in shock. 'Damn' she mouthed

'I know' Sophie mouthed back.

**A/N 2: Err was it any good I don't really know...something I noticed in tonights episode that made things really awkward was that Nate has really big feet...*cough cough* awkward**


	15. The Walk Away

**A/N: Short chapter...not very good since I haven't updated in awhile. Anyway it's takes place at the very end of The Gold Job. As always I don't own Leverage!**

The Walk Away

Nate trudged up the stairs, weary from the long day. He pushed open his door to reveal Sophie lying on his bed. She was wearing a red tank top with lace on it and black silk pajama pants. "Sophie! What are you doing here?" He hissed careful not to alert Hardison.

"What!" She defended, "I was tired!"

"So you decided to sleep here?" Nate closed the door

"Yeah if that's a problem I can leave" Sophie said starting to get out of bed.

Nate rushed over to here gently pushing her back. "No it's fine you can stay I was just curious"

"Who's downstairs?" Sophie gave him a look

"Hardison"

"Mmm I see" Sophie laid back down

"How'd you get up here without him noticing?"

"Long story..."

"It's not a long story, you just don't feel like explaining it" Nate said as he took his jacket off.

"That's correct" Sophie replied absent-mindedly

"So how'd you think Hardison did on his first con?" Nate asked pulling his shirt off

"Nate" Sophie warned

"Don't want to talk about the job?" Nate already knew the answer but asked anyway

"Nope" She pulled the covers over herself. "Hurry up Nate I'm cold"

"I'm coming!" He undid his belt and took his pants off so he was wearing his undershirt and boxers. The minute he got in Sophie latched onto him, desperate for warmth. "Sophie you're hands are so cold" He ran his hand over the top of hers

"I know it's this damned Boston weather" Sophie nuzzled her head into his chest

"Come here I'll keep you warm" He wrapped his arms around her kissing the top of her head softly. She cuddled up to him sighing contently.

"Mmm that's better" Sophie murmured as she held onto Nate

"If you're so cold why wear a tank top"

Sophie looked up at him. "Really?"

"Oh..." It clicked in Nates head and he kissed her softly. He traced an 8 pattern on the exposed skin on her back right above her tank top. She shivered at his touch the hair on the back of her neck on end.

"Nate..." Sophie whispered

"Hmm"

"...um...I uh...I forgot..." Sophie muttered already half asleep

"Go to sleep love" Nate whispered. She closed her eyes her breath steady against his chest. Nate breathed in the scent of her hair his foot brushing up against hers. He smiled to himself looking down at Sophie who was sleeping peacefully. Slowly he drifted off to sleep.

"Morning sleepy head" Sophie smiled brightly when his eyes fluttered open.

"Mornin Soph" Nate rubbed his eyes sitting up.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Good, how 'bout you?"

"I was nice and warm with you next to me" Sophie winked

"Me too" Nate smiled slightly

"The teams here already" Sophie sighed

"But it's..." Nate looked at he clock

"11:34" Sophie finished

"Yeah I'm gonna take a quick shower. I'll see you down there in a few" Nate got out of bed grabbing a pair of shorts and a shirt.

"Ok dear see you in a bit" Sophie grabbed her book and walked downstairs where the team was sitting at the table. "Nates gonna take a shower and then he'll be down"

Eliot tried not to laugh shoving toast into his mouth.

"What's so funny Eliot?" Parker asked innocently

"Oh it's nothing" Eliot waved her off

"Oh seriously man! Now I got the whole image thing goin' on in my head... Dammit Eliot!" Hardison shuddered

"Sorry I just thought it was funny, surprised you actually got it" Eliot laughed

"Ohhhh I get it now" Parker pointed at Sophie

"Wait, what? I'm confused" Sophie was actually very confused at what they found so funny.

"I was just surprised you...aren't up there with him." Eliot chuckled the other two trying not to laugh. "I'm sure you two have taken showers together before" the last comment was supposed to be a joke but Sophies eyes twitched at the comment and she glared at him. Sophie walked over to get some coffee but instead she stopped to repeatedly hit Eliot in the shoulder with her hard cover book. "Sophie! What the hell?"

Sophie smirked and leaned over so she was by his ear. "And what makes you think I haven't" She turned on heel and went to go get her coffee. The hitter and hacker exchanged creeped out glances while Sophies back was turned.

"So you're saying you've taken a shower...with Nate?" Parker asked confused by the foreign concept

"Yes Parker I have, just don't tell him that I told you" Sophie looked back at the blonde thief. Parker zipped her mouth shut with an imaginary zipper and went to eating her cereal. Sophie sat down with her coffee and started to read her book.

"Ok I'm here now" Nate walked down the stairs finishing buttoning up his shirt. Everyone mumbled good morning and Nate grabbed some coffee. Nate could tell something was up. He leaned over whispering in Sophies ear, his lips brushing up against it. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Sophie felt a shiver up her spine and answered reluctantly. "No"

"Were you four talking about me?" Nate moved his chair closer. The other three were staring at them but Nate didn't seem to care.

Sophie looked over at him moving her head slightly. His blue eyes were piercing here making her weak. "Yes"

Nate put a hand on her thigh, his lips still brushing her ear. "You will tell me what you were talking about"

Sophie moaned slightly at his touch, resisting his commanded. "No"

"Two can play this game" Nate moved away from her glaring at her. Sophie looked away nervously and scratched her head.

"Should we um..." Parker started

"Go..." Eliot continued,

"I don't really want to see the rest of this..." With that the three got up and left. Once the door shut Sophie turned to look at Nate who was still glaring at her.

"I will make you tell me" Nate assured

"You can't do that Nathan, you don't have the skill" She patted his cheek lightly

"Maybe you forgot I can hypnotize people" Nate got up so his face was a few inches away from hers. "I would hate to have to do that to you"

"You wouldn't" Sophie narrowed her eyes

"Try me" Nate breathed. Before she could lean in to kiss him he got out of his chair and walked away. Sophie wanted to scream at him as he walked away but instead, sat their...defeated.

**A/N 2: So Sophie didn't end up getting what she wanted in the end...I'm working on a story and I'm not sure how I feel about it, it's N/S obviously...Oh and this story will be on hold for a while since I'm enjoying doing more stand-alone fics at the moment...So bye for now:)**


	16. The Beach

**A/N: I actually wrote this quite a while ago and I totally forgot that I hadn't posted it. It was really fun to write :) I hope you guys enjoy it (as always I do not own Leverage...but that would be so cool)**

_The Beach_

"Yo Nate!" Parker called across the room

"Yeah Parker?" Nate asked not looking up from his airplane model

"Can we go to the beach today?"

"Huh?" Nate snapped his head up to look at Parker

"Can we go to the beach?" Parker asked again

"No" Nate replied roughly

"C'mon Nate" Hardison coaxed, "It'll be fun"

"No" Nate replied again

"Did I hear beach?" Sophie asked walking down the stairs

"Yeah I asked Nate if we could go to the beach and he said no" Parker pouted

"Sounds fun!" Sophie exclaimed.

"I'm with Nate I don't wanna go to the beach" Eliot grumbled

"See!" Nate said gesturing to Eliot

"3 against one! Majority wins!" Hardison, Parker, and Sophie all raised their hands

"This isn't a democracy, so just forget about it" Nate retorted angrily

"Just forget about it" Parker mocked in a high-pitched voice flopping down on the couch.

Sophie sat next to Nate putting a hand on his thigh. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the beach?" Sophie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I already said no" Nate mumbled annoyed moving her hand from his thigh. Sophie scowled at him and went over to sit by Eliot.

"So why don't you want to go to the beach Eliot?" Sophie asked turning on her grifter charm.

Eliot looked at her with a go-away look. "I-why are you asking me? I already said no"

"C'mon Eliot" Parker begged giving him puppy dog eyes

Eliot growled at her undeniable cuteness. "Fine...but if you guys give me any crap I'll make you pay"

"Awesome!" Parker and Sophie squealed together

"We're not going for the last time!" Nate yelled at them

"4 against one Nate, you don't really stand a chance" Parker nodded

"Seriously Eliot?" Nate huffed

"Wha- she made me!" Eliot protested

"I did not!" Parker retorted

"Pack your stuff Nate! We goin to the beach baby!" Hardison said proudly

"Don't call me that" Nate said creeped out

"No it like a universal ter- you know what just forget it man" Hardison waved off

"Ok then..." Nate trailed off. "You three go get your stuff and meet me back here"

"Ok see you soon" Parker said happily skipping out the door and Hardison and Eliot followed.

"What the hell!" Sophie almost yelled at Nate

"What?" Nate asked surprised

"Why were you pushing me away?" Sophie asked

"I was not pushing you away Soph" Nate laughed. Sophie walked up close to him jabbing a finger in his face. "You're gonna pay for this"

"Whatever" Nate mouthed when her back was turned. Nate walked upstairs where he saw Sophie riffling through the dresser that was full of her clothes.

"Wha-what are you staring at?" Sophie asked when she saw Nate staring at her

"Nothing I just didn't know you had a bathing suit here" Nate tried not to smirk

"Oh dear Nathan you don't know a lot of things" Sophie said nodding her head. Nate furrowed his brow in confusion not really sure whether to take it as a compliment or not. He didn't really think about it and headed over to his closet and grabbed a pair of swim trunks. He went into the bathroom and changed out of his jeans into his swim trunks. When he walked out Sophie was somehow already dressed in her bathing suit and had short shorts on over the bottom half. She was trying to tie the top part but it wasn't working very well.

"Here let me help" Nate said grabbing the strings and tying it for her. "Is it too tight?"

"No it's fine" She replied and slipped an orange casual shirt over it. He wasn't gonna lie to himself when he said that the only reason he went was to stare at Sophie. Instead of saying anything he just wrapped his arms around her kissing the top of her head.

"Nate!" She blushed

"C'mon love let's go to the beach" Nate murmured as they walked downstairs

~At the beach~

"You Parker is this like ya own private beach or somethin'?" Hardison asked

"No I just happen to know about it" Parker said without sarcasm

"Well I'll be damned" Hardison said walking up to the beach with her

"It's a nice day for the beach isn't it" Sophie said to Nate their fingers intertwined

"Yeah it would be better if it wasn't so hot" Nate mumbled looking up at the sky

"Well then it wouldn't be as fun" Sophie punched him in the arm playfully

"No need to get physical!" Nate retorted playfully rubbing his arm where she had hit him. She just laughed.

"We here?" Eliot asked shifting the duffle bag of stuff Parker had forced him to carry

"Yeah just set up the stuff wherever" Parker called over to Eliot. Hardison slipped his shirt off and grabbed Parkers hand and they both ran into the water screaming and hollering. Eliot just smirked at them and threw the bag down for the 'parents' to unpack.

"Can you unpack it?" He asked them. Nate nodded and Eliot threw his shirt off and went to go join the other two.

"Well since I'm feeling nice..." Sophie paused, "for now I'll help you set up the stuff"

"Why thank you Miss Devereaux" Nate said smiling giving a quick kiss on the lips.

"Always the charmer Nathan" Sophie sighed with a slight smile. She bent down unzipped the duffle bag throwing Nate a few large towels. Nate set up the stereo-type beach umbrella and layer the towels underneath it.

"Nate they're all crooked" Sophie sighed helping him straighten them out

"I was gonna fix that" Nate said sarcastically, Sophie just rolled her eyes. Nate sat down on the towels looking at Hardison trying to surf on the little waves and Eliot pushing him off the board.

"You coming?" Sophie asked holding his hand

"Yeah I'll be there in a little bit" Nate assured her. She shrugged and took off her short shorts and shirt and walked over to join the other three. Again Nate was not gonna lie to himself when he said that he stayed behind just to stare at her ass. She was wearing a plain simple teal bathing suit that looked absolutely stunning on her. Nate watched as Hardison splashed water on playfully making her squeal and splash him back. Eliot pushed Hardison out of the way not wanting to anger Sophie. Nate chuckled to himself and threw off his t-shirt and ran over to them. Sophie didn't see him because she was yelling at Hardison and her back as turned. Parker was just about to dump a bucket full of water on her when Nate grabbed her wrist.

"Let me" she mouthed and Parker nodded excitedly handing him the bucket. Nate didn't waste a second and threw the bucket of water over her head.

Sophie screamed when the cold water hit her. She wiped the water off her face and opened her eyes to see Hardison and Eliot laughing and pointing. Just as she was about to go hit them for laughing she whipped her head around to see Nate laughing holding he bucket in his hand.

"You bloody bastard" Sophie spat kneeing him hard in the crotch.

"Mother fu-" Nate fell bent over in pain

"That's for the water. You still have to pay for that other thing" Sophie said bending down to his height looking at him with a sadistic smile.

Nate just gave a strained smile still extremely in pain. Parker felt only slightly bad for Nate since he was the one that wanted to do.

"I was actually going to do it Sophie but Nate asked instead" Parker defended

"Oh so he brought it upon himself all the better" Sophie smirked. She heard Hardison and Eliot snickering behind her and she felt accomplished. Nate stood up slowly groaning in pain staggering out of the water.

"You looked weird with wet hair" Parker commented

"Umm ok" Sophie wasn't really sure how to respond

"It's ok so does Eliot" Parker said smiling

"Well that's true" Sophie nodded

"Hey baby girl you want a piggy back ride?" Hardison called over to Parker

"Ohh yeah!" Parker replied excitedly and rushed over to Hardison. She jumped on his back and he ran into the water making them both laugh. He let her hop off when they got knee-deep knee deep in water and he gave her a quick kiss. Sophie smiled at both of them and then felt guilty when she looked back at Nate who still looked in pain. He has put his gray shirt back and she pouted slightly, he had to punish her didn't he.

"Hey Eliot I'm gonna go talk to Nate" Sophie said quietly

"You feel bad dont'cha you" Eliot said with a slight smile

"Yeah I'm gonna go apologize" Sophie said looking at Nate and then back at Eliot.

"You'll need to do more then say your sorry" Eliot said simply before walking off. Sophie sighed and walked over to Nate.

"Hey I'm sorry for kneeing you so hard" Sophie apologized

"I'm the one that should be sorry I dumped the water on you" Nate said looking up at her.

"Just wanted to let you know I was sorry" Sophie said sitting down next to him.

"I'll forgive you when it stops hurting" Nate chuckled

"Aww c'mon Nate" Sophie kissed him lightly on the cheek

"I dunno Sophie"

"Please" She said looking up at him

"Fine" Nate agreed kissing her letting his lip linger there for a few seconds.

"I'd sit in your lap but that would probably hurt" Sophie said as he put his arm around her

"Yeah it would hurt" Nate confirmed and pulled her close.

"How are you two love birds" Eliot smirked walking up to him

"Quite well" Nate replied smiling

"Looks like you aren't the only two" Eliot said moving to show Hardison and Parker sitting on the shore holding hands.

"See Nate the beach is magical place" Sophie smiled laying her head on his shoulder closing her eyes. Eliot winked at Nate happy that he finally was with Sophie. As for him well that was a different story...


	17. The Nap

**A/N: Well I don't really think this needs an introduction...I don't own Leverage**_  
><em>

_The Nap_

Nate sat boredly on his bed idly flipping through a book. He let out a deep sigh wishing that Sophie was there or the team at least. With a deep sigh he took his shirt and he sweatpants off pulling the covers over him. Suddenly he heard his apartment door open and he heard someone walk in.

Sophie had come to surprise Nate but he must be sleeping right now. She cocked her head to the side looking up at the stairs. 'What the hell' she thought and she walked up the stairs. Nate was sleeping peacefully in his bed his right hand draped over the side. She felt a smile smile creep up on her face when she looked at him. Quickly she changed into one of his shirts and pair of his boxers and slipped into bed next to him. The bed was warm from were he had been laying and she moved up closer to him. His body was hot and she cuddled up next to him.

"Mmmm what is it?" Nate mumbled

"Go back to sleep Nate I didn't mean to wake you" Sophie hushed

"Soph!" Nate said turning over to look at her with half asleep eyes.

"Go back to bed!" She commanded. He smiled and pulled her into his arms and she nuzzled her head into his neck. Nate slipped his hand under the back of her shirt his hand running up her spine.

"Mmm" Sophie moaned moving closer to him. He took his hand off of her back using it to hold her close instead. Nate pressed his lips to Sophies his hand slipping to her waist. She moaned again pushing her tounge into his mouth. Nate responded quickly deepening the kiss until she was practically laying on top of him. Sophie noticed Nate throwing his undershirt off to the side, she laughed moving closer to him pressing a hand to his bare chest.

Nate was enjoying himself immensely with his surprise from Sophie. She broke away from the kiss to throw her shirt, rather his shirt, off to the side. She moaned again when he lunged for her neck. All the sudden Nate could her Parker talking downstairs. He sat up quickly making Sophie sit up urgently. Then came Hardison and Eliots voice closer this time. Knock knock knock Sophie and Nate looked at each other their faces red.

"Yo Nate you in there?" Hardison asked through the door

"Yeah Hardison I was just taking a nap" Nate replied faking a tired voice

"Kay man take your time getting up" Hardison said and they heard him walk away. Nate breathed a sigh of relief and fell back on the bed.

"That was close!" Sophie hissed pulling the covers over herself.

"Yeah we have to be more careful next time" Nate said looking at the door.

"We should get dressed and get down there" Sophie said getting out of bed. They both got out of bed and dressed in silence both fully aware of them staring at each other. Sophie walked down in a pair of his shorts and his shirt and Nate walked down in his sweatpants and shirt. They wanted to stop hiding some stuff and they could judge if they wanted too.

"Did we interrupt something?" Parker asked through a mouthful of cereal

"No you're fine" Nate assured sitting on the couch with his legs extended. Parker and Eliot sat down in the arm chairs and Hardison sat at the end of the couch. Sophie decided to cuddle up with Nate again even though the team was here. She sat between his legs with her back laying on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her letting her lay her head on his chest. The 3 'kids' just stared at them awkwardly.

"You sure we didn't interrupt somethin'" Eliot asked slowly

"No you didn't, we're trying not to keep our relationship in the dark as much" Sophie explained

"That don't mean you have to cuddle together while we're here" Hardison said obviously judging them

"You know what I'll do what I want" Nate said with a strained smile. Sophie laughed and looked up at him giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Gahh! PDA! PDA!" Hardison said shielding his eyes. Quickly getting up he moved to the floor next to Parker. Nate and Sophie just smirked and continued to sit together.

"What's wrong with PDA?" Sophie asked

"It's nasty!"

"Oh shut up Hardison it's not like my hands up her skirt" Nate rolled his eyes

"Whoa too much info bro!"

"Yeah seriously Nate" Sophie looked at him

Nate just gave them all an I-could-care-less look."So remind me why your here?"

"We're bored" They all replied

"Why don't you go take a nap or something?"

"What are you gonna do?" Eliot furrowed his brow

"Take a nap" Nate and Sophie both said in unison

"Weren't you guys just taking a nap" Parker frowned at them

"Umm"

"Right...right...nap" Hardison put air quotes around nap. "And for the record y'all are nasty"

"Thank you Hardison for pointing out for the 100th time" Sophie said sarcastically

"What do you want me to say? You're a bunch of sex hungry teenagers. Hell no"

"Anyway...why don't we go so these two can have their dinner" Eliot smirked at the last bit

"Bye-wait how do you know what dinner means?" Nate demanded furiously

"How could we not know"

"Well then shoo I have some eating to do" Sophie said waving them off.

"Oh my god Sophie! Uncalled for! I swear you two have problems" Hardison scratched at his face trying to get the mental image out of his head

"Seriously Sophie? You just tryin' to make things more awkward then they already are. Especially for Nate" Eliot just had a disgusted look on his face

"Doesn't bother me. I have eating to do too"

"Okay you two need to shut your mouths and not make things awkward" Hardison commanded

"Just get out then"

Hardison, Eliot, and Parker all made their way to the door. "I'm confused. What would they be eating?"

"Parker!" The two boys hissed

Once the door clicked shut and Sophie was sure they had left she turned around and straddled Nates lap. She flashed him a wicked grin and leaned in next to his ear. "Can I eat first?"

**A/N: Well tell me what you guys think?**


End file.
